The Magazine !
by Strunfita33
Summary: Maka is cleaning the apartament and is wondering why Soul told her to not enter his room. Hmmm.. What Will Maka Do ?


Maka was cleaning the apartament . She was humming and continued to wipe the floor . First she cleaned the kitchen , then the bathroom and the other rooms . She cleaned her room last and began to think 'Why doesn't Soul let me clean his room too ? ' she thought with a slight pout and walked in the living room . 'Hm.. He is not home yet.. I'm sure he won't be upset if I clean up his room too.. I hope I don't die when I Open his bedroom door' She thought with a giggle and began to head to his bedroom . She stopped in fron of it and touched the doorknob. 'Why do I feel like is not a good idea ? Ahhh.. What could happen ?' then she twisted the knob and entered his room . "W-Wow..'' She said . ''His room is so... immaculate . '' She said speechles and gazed around the room . ''Uhm... I'm so stupid to think that Soul is like the other boys , I knew he is different '' she said loudly and gasped . "W-What .. Oh God ... Okay enough . '' she sighed and blushed ''I can't believe I said that , but oh well..'' she wanted to get out of his room when a weird book came into her view. ''Oh ?'' said Maka and walked to his bed and stood in front of it and then leaned down to pick it up . Her face instantly heated up and her hand trembled and her eyes widdened and staring at the ... porn magazine.. _***A/N : Yes , Soul is a perv .Poor Maka for seeing what kind of book he is reading xD ! ***_

* * *

She was glued to the spot and continued to stare at it and didn't notice Soul who was back and walked in his room , back from his basket antrenamet. When Soul saw Maka holding the magazine Black*Star has given him as a joke on his 17th Birthday , he dropped his bag and stared at Maka who was like a statue . He proccesed what is happenin' and felt his life in danger and sweatdropped . He began to take a tiny step back hoping Maka didn't notice he arrived . Maka continued to stare a few seconds at the sinful magazine and turned to look at her partener with such a cold and dangerous glare that he broke into a run but failed and triped over the rug .

''Soul...'' said Maka in a super dangerous voice . "This is what you say you're reading and don't have time to help me to cook , clean and do the other household jobs ?'' Maka said in a deathly voice/growl .

''M-M-Maka , I-I can explain ! Really ! B-B-Black*Star gived that to me as a joke and I- .. Ha Ha.. You see I was.. going to throw it away , but I G-Got curious and you see I'm a boy too and You knooow...An-'' he stutterd a bit and then regained his compusture and wanted to continue to exprime his point when he felt a strong frightening aura and Maka's deathly tone

''ENOUGH of your stupid excuses Soul . I Understand that you're a boy and have your moments but that doesn't give you the right to fucking ignore me and avoid helping me do the household things and other things that must be done . '' said Maka and looked down at Soul who was sweating and breathing hard. _***A/N Afraid for his life of course... M-Maka ISSS Scary ! ~Runs of to hide~***_

''Soul . Get up .'' She said and Soul got up and walked towards her to retrive his magazine when he heard

''You still want this Soul ? NO WAY ! MAKA-CHOOOOOOP'' She hitted him with her favourite book and he fell down and a little fountain of blood was spurting from his skull and his little soul was coming out of his mouth and trying to escape from Maka . ''Oh , No way you die right now ! '' She griped the poor soul and stuffed it in Soul's mouth and began to raise him on his feet and Ripped his magazine in front of his eyes and caught his ear and dragged him in living room and said ''Soul , from now on you help me do all the work that needs to be done in the house . Including shoping , cookin' and cleaning . Understood ? '' She said in a sweet mixed with danger voice .

''A-Aye Maka ! '' Said Soul getting to his feet and faked a puppy face .

''What ?'' she asked .

''I'm sorry Maka , But I Did told you to not enter my room , did I Not ?'' Soul Said now with a smug smirk of victory when her face droped and her mouth hung open in a silent 'o' .

''Uhm , I.. Uhm.. I Thought it needed to get cleaned and uh,.. I thought.. Uhh...'' she stuttered now embarrased . Soul began to laugh and Maka narrowed her eyes . ''We're even now Maka . '' He said smirking and turning to leave but walked back to her and said ''At least I deserve a a little sorry for almost kill-'' He didn't even to finish he felt Maka's finger on his lips and stiffend .

''You said it . We're even ! '' she said sweetly and innocently and leaved a dumbfoaded Soul behind her as she walked out of the house going to shop in order to make dinner .

''Well.. Shit . '' Soul said pouting . 'I almost died because of a fucking book . I will kill Black*Star .' He thought and the said person just arrived in the appartament with a strange little box in his hand...

''What the hell is that.. ? '' asked Soul in a curious voice .

'' It's a condom Box ! The GOD BLACK*STAR thought that YOU AND MAKA Will Need thiiiiiiss since you two seem to be soo good friends and you two seem to me like you like.. No wait LOOOVE eachother.'' he snickered and took Soul's hand and putted it in his hand before Soul could protest and runned out of the house and said Hi to Maka who was coming back because she forgot her wallet .

Soul Frooze . ''HOLY CRAP ! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP , NO !'' His eyes widdened when he saw Maka drop her wallet and shout a VERY angry shout towards him seeing the box in his hand . _***A/N : She recognized it because when she took her wallet she walked a bit close to him and read the words''Box of condoms'' on the box in poor Soul's hand***_ .

''SOUL ! . YOU'RE DEAD . '' She growled and began to chase poor Soul who runned out of the appartament and took off to save his life from the wrath of Maka who was on his tail still growling and scowling .

* * *

_**FIN ~ Hope You Liked It ! ... Sorry if this sucks.. I'm Romanian and this is my second fanfic ! . DESCLAIMER : SOUL EATER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ! He Belongs to Atsushi Okubo . But ohhh If he belonged to me ... the things I would of have done to it ! *Evil smirk * ... Weeeeeelll Bye Everyone ! See you On Another Story , Ne ? . *Puppy eyes* Review pretty pleeease ?**_


End file.
